Dendam Naruto Terhadap Kakashi
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: "hah! weker bodoh kenapa dia tidak berbunyi! sekarang hilang entah kemana"/ "kau telat"/ "hukuman, hukuman,terus! aku akan membalaskan dendamku"/ "Akamaru saja tidak boleh! kenapa dia melakukannya" timpal Kiba. ONESHOOT. Mind to RnR? Arigatou minna-san


Hai readers ! ^^ bertemu lagi denganku untuk yang kesekiankalinya. Kali ini aku mau membawakan fiction bergenre comedy, ide ini muncul tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi hal-hal yang dilakukan Naruto tidak pantas untuk ditiru dan dipraktikan di kehidupan nyata, ini hanyalah sebuah fiction, sekali lagi sebuah fiction yang tidak nyata, baiklah terlalu heboh disini, mari kita mulaaiiiii!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : comedy**

**Rate : K**

**Warning !**

**Mengandung unsur gaje , garing , ga jelas , ancur , typo (s), dkk. **

**Fic ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan jiwa , otak , janin , jantung ,stroke dkk . Kalo terjadi beneran silahkan lapor ke akatsuki lagi,ok? *bakar pake amaterasu***

Happy reading guys!

.

.

.

Kriiinggg kringgggg krriiiinnggggggg bruuuuuukk . Sebuah jam weker tak berdosa di lempar oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru , ya ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto , kelas 7c (seumuran sama aku lho .. readers : brisik ! ) ia bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School (KJHS) "Sakura-_chan_ ... ummmhhh " Naruto mulai mengigau sambil memeluki gulingnya dan brrrukk "itaaaiiiii" Naruto terjatuh dari ranjangnya, ia meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya sendiri.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

" Ini jam berapa ? " mata Naruto mulai melihat jam dinding yang ada di depan ranjangnya . "APA MAKSUDNYA INI ? SUDAH JAM 6.45? KENAPA JAM WEKER BODOH INI TIDAKK BERBUNYIIII ? SEKARANG IA HILANG ENTAH KEMANA (dia ga nyadar kalo dia yang ngelempar) ? " suara teriakan Naruto menggelegar seperti petir di seluruh konoha.

Naruto pun langsung mandi sikat gigi dan sarapan pagi . Ya tentunya ramen instan . Naruto berlari tanpa henti entah sudah berapa banyak tukang takoyaki yang dia tabrak . Ia berlari dan terus berlari sampai 'sreeeekkkkk' pintu kelas 7c di buka dengan kasarnya . Tapi nasib berkata lain kepada Naruto #lebay " Uzumaki Naruto , kau telat lagi " Kakashi tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto dengan senyumannya yang menjijikan itu #dibantai Kakashi . "sensei aku tadi bangun kesiangan " dengan raut wajah yang sok menyesal itu Naruto mengatakannya . "ahhhh biar kupikirkan dulu … baiklah kuberi kau keringanan , kau hanya akan menerima hukuman kecil kok Naruto ^^ " kata Kakashi yang lagi-lagi menunjukan senyum menjijikannya itu #dipindahin ke dimensi lain sama Kakashi. Semua murid berbisik-bisik dan mendeathglare Naruto.

_**Dendam Nruto Terhadap Kakashi**_

" KAKEKK TUA MENYEBALKAAAANNN ! APA MAKSUDNYAA DENGAN MEMBERIKU HUKUMAN SEPERTI INIII ? "( Naruto disuru bersihin semua toilet ) . Naruto mengerjakan hukumannya itu asal-asalan jadi ... 20 menit kemudian ssrrrrrreeekkkk pintu kelas 7c kembali dibuka dengan kasarnya oleh si Naruto , bajunya compang camping , lusuh , basah , bau pula , ancur banget si Naruto pas itu . "ahhh ... sudah selesai Kakashi-sensei ! " kata Naruto ngos-ngosan . Semua murid menertawakan Naruto . "silahkan duduk "

" oh ya , keluarkan pr matematika 60 soal yg kemarin sensei berikan " dengan santainya si kakek mengatakan . " waduuhhhh , pr itu aku belum mengerjakannya , aaaahh bagaimana ini bisa habis aku oleh si kakek " batin Naruto . Wajah Naruto tampak pucat dan ketakutan . " yang tidak mengerjakan silahkan maju kedepan " kata Kakashi sambil mendeathglare Naruto. Dengan muka yang sangat amat teramat jelek dan pasrah, Naruto maju kedepan , dan ternyata hanya dia yang tidak mengerjakannya sungguh keajaiban, partner yang selalu menemaninya jika tidak mengerjakan PR Kiba, ternyata mengerjakan PR itu.

"wowww kejutan , ternyata hanya kau saja yang tidak mengerjakannya Uzumaki , baiklah kau harus membersihkan seluruh kelas sendiri besok pagi Naruto " Naruto sweatdrop , karena kalo piket pagi itu minimal harus dateng ke sekolah jem 6.20 sedangkan Naruto bangun jem 6.45 wah wahh hancur dia . " tidak ada hukuman lain yang lebih ringan apa ? " Tanya Naruto seakan meminta kepada sang guru .

" tidak "

"sensei"

"tidak"

Ya akhirnya tidak ada negosasi disini, dengan pasrah Naruto menerimanya.

_**Dendam Naruto Terhadap Kakashi**_

Ting tong ting tong bell skola berbunyi , menandakan jam sekolah telah usai . Teriakan kebahagiaan murid muncul dari setiap kelas tak terkecuali kelas 7C yang isinnya manusia-manusia ga beres semua *pengecualian untuk Uchiha Sasuke*

At Naruto's home

Naruto yang sudah kelelahan langsung mandi dan tergeletak di ranjang ukuran jack size nya itu . "hmm si kakek sudah keterlaluan kepada ku , lihat ya kakek awas saja kau , hmm tapi kuapakan ya ? " batin Naruto bertanya2-tanya. Karena setress Naruto memutuskan untuk menyalakan TV dan langsung menonton . " beli ini balsam super hot , balsam ini dapat membuat semangat masa muda kita terbakar lagi " sebuah iklan di TV yang diperankan oleh Maito Gai muncul , dan seketika muncul lilin ( bohlam napa ? ga modal amat ) di atas kepala Naruto . Sentak Naruto loncat dari kursinya dan berloncat2 kegirangan seperti orang kesurupan haha . " yeay yi ppiii ! aku tau sekarang akan kuapakan si kakek tua " teriak Naruto, seringai super lebar terlihat di bibir bocah 12 tahun itu.

_**Dendam Naruto Terhadap Kakashi**_

Krrr

Pluk

Seorang bocah kuning berusia 12 tahun itu mematikan alarmnya yang baru sebentar berdering itu. Sungguh ini kejadian yang luar biasa. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat senang dan bersemangat. Tapi sepertinya kita semua sudah mengetahui alasan Naruto bersemangat sekali pagi ini. Ya, membalas dendam kepada Kakashi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto melakukan aktivitas paginya dan langsung berlari keluar untuk ke toko kelontong terdekat milik Konan.

" Konan aku beli balsam super hot dan obat pencuci perut!"

"eeh? Untuk apa kau beli hal seperti itu, anak kecil?" Tanya Konan

"sudahlah kau tidak mengerti! Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi, ayo cepat nanti aku terlambat" kata Naruto penuh semangat

"Baiklah, ini" kata Konan sambil memberikan sebuah kantong plastik hitam

"Ne, arigatou Konan-_nee_, ini" kata Naruto sambil memberi sejumlah uang dan langsung melesat pergi.

Sesampainya disekolah, ternyata sekolah masih sepi atau bahkan belum ada orangnya. "sempurna!" seringai nakal terpampang jelas di wajah Uzumaki Naruto. Ia mulai membersihkan seluruh kelas dengan asal-asalan. Lalu pada akhirnya ia pergi ke kelasnya 7c dan mulai menjalankan akal bulusnya itu, ia mengolesi balsam super hot itu ke kursi guru, meja guru, spidol whiteboard, penghapus whiteboard, dibawah kursi guru, dan tempat kapur. Untuk obat pencuci perut? Itu urusan terakhir. Waktu pun berjalan, semakin banyak anak-anak yang masuk ke KHS,

07.00

Ting tong ting tong

Bel masuk berbunyi, Kakashi pun masuk ke kelas 7c untuk mengajar mateMATIka.

"Kakashi-sensei aku sudah menjalankan seluruh hukumanmu" teriak Naruto, "baiklah, jangan kau ulangi lagi" kata Kakashi santai, ia belum tau apa yang akan terjadi. Hehehe… habis kau Kakashi.

Guru paruh baya itu pun duduk di kursi guru dan, semakin lama, duduknya tampak gelisah, murid-murid yang lain terlihat bingung melihat gerak gerik sensei mereka itu, kecuali Naruto. "kursi macam apa ini? Panas sekali" batinnya. Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya Kakashi bangun dan mengambil spidol guna menulis tugas di papan tulis, tapi ada hal lain yang tidak beres "kenapa spidolnya juga panas,eh?" batinnya lagi. Ia menghapus beberapa angka yang salah, dan lagi lagi penghapusnya juga terasa panas, karena merasa binung ia berjalan dan terpeleset balsam yang tadi diolesi Naruto.

BRUUUUUUKKKKKK

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, KAKASHI-SENSEI JATUH WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK" tawa tidak tertahankan pun muncul dari ruang kelas 7c. Sungguh memalukan memang, Naruto menghampiri Kakashi dan memberinya minuman segar lalu tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi meminum minuman dingin itu,

2 menit..

4menit..

5menit…

Brtt…. Bau tak sedap mulai mengkontaminasi atmosfer di 7c bau yang sangat-sangat mematikan manusia, bahkan bisa dijadikan pembasmi tomcat -?-

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE FARTING!" teriak Ino yang sok bule dari belakang. Karena malu + sakit perut Kakashi keluar kelas sambil terbirit-birit mencari toilet guru.

Namun sungguh tidak beruntung pintu toilet guru terkunci, dengan cepat ia berlari mencari toilet putra, sekali lagi sungguh tidak beruntung anda! Pintu toilet terlepas dari engselnya semua, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Sepertinya dalang dibalik semua ini sudah mengantisipasi semuanya, Naruto memang benar-benar cerdik! Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kakashi yang sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di perutnya itu berlari ke taman #ewwwhh dan menutupi diri dengan semak-semak, dan ya anda sudah tau apa yang akan ia lakukan, dan ini tidak baik jika dijelaskan. Setelah ritual menjijikan Kakashi selesai ia berdiri dan "huh.. setelah ini aku akan mencari pelakunya dan mengeluarkan dia dari sekolah ini! Lihat saja" umpat Kakashi dalam hatinya.

"HEI LIHAT ITU KAKASHI SENSEI!" teriak Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela kelas yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman, poor Kakashi, dia tidak ingat tempat ritualnya itu adalah bagian samping kelas 7c.

"IYA DIA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG MELANGGAR PERATURAN SEKOLAH!" balas Naruto

"Akamaru saja tidak boleh melakukan itu sembarangan, tapi dia malah melakukannya di taman KHS yang indah! " Kiba semakin membuat suasana memanas.

"benar-benar orang yang jorok!" timpal Shikamaru

"benar! Bagaimana nasib taman kita? Akan tercemar zat umhh.. ya pokoknya zat yang lebih buruk dari kotoran Akamaru!" balas Kiba

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA AKAN KUHUKUM!" teriak Kakashi kesal

"TIDAK MAU DASAR GURU JOROK!" teriak semua warga 7c (pengecualian Sasuke)

Reputasi Kakashi sebagai guru killer yang cool itu hancur dalam kurang dari 1 jam, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi yang pertama harus ia lakukan adalah mengubur kotorannya seperti Akamaru melakukannya, ya belajarlah pada Akamaru, Kakashi.

Reputasi yang telah ia junjung selama bertahun-tahun itu hancur berkeping-keping dan mungkin ia harus pindah Negara, atau mungkin pindah planet? Yang terpenting sekarang dendam Naruto si bocah nakal itu sudah terbalas.

The end

A/N : kyaaaa selesai juga ficition ini, ini kubuat disaat-saat senggangku. Genre nya comedy, tapi mungkin seperti yang readers lihat, itu garing. Maaf jika mengecewakan kalian semua, saya akan belajar menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Ini sengaja ku update tanggal 11 April 2012 demi Energy-chan, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya Energy-chan. Aku bikin fiction ini dengan bahasa yang tidak formal, walaupun mungkin ada beberapa yang formal, tapi aku bikin dengan bahasa yang tidak formal karena ya ini kehidupan anak SMP kelas 1, ya karena aku juga ngerasa enakan ga formal karena aku juga kelas 1 SMP, haha #curcol. Oh iya tidak lupa mengingatkan **JANGAN TIRU ADEGAN DIATAS **karena itu tidak pantas dilakukan, baiklah yang terakhir

Mind to review?

Regards

Nakamura Emi


End file.
